


Ophidian

by YoloDiamond



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoloDiamond/pseuds/YoloDiamond
Summary: Orochimaru is severely injured after his fight with the 3rd Hokage. Kabuto spends every waking moment trying to take care of him. Fearing that the Sannin will soon perish, Kabuto tells him something he's been hiding from his master for years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while, based on a headcanon of mine. Hope nobody is too OOC. First chapter is mostly angst and eventual fluff, but things become more intense in the next one. *facedesk*

     Kabuto paced about the candle lit corridors of the hideout in discontent. It had been mere hours since he and Orochimaru had returned to Otogakure, and his lord was in critical condition. Though Orochimaru managed successfully assassinate his old sensei, he'd lost the use of both arms in the process, and the decay was spreading rapidly across his body. Kabuto knew that if the Uchiha boy didn't show up in a few days that Orochimaru would surely die. Unfortunately, the snake sannin had his eyes set on Sasuke and  _only_ Sasuke as his future vessel, and he was taking his sweet time getting here.

      Kabuto gritted his teeth angrily. Stupid, entitled Uchiha brat! His master was going to die and it was all Sasuke's fault. Kabuto tried to push away the thought, a lump forming in his throat.  _No, he's too strong. He'll live through this. He has to. He has to!_  

     The sound of wheezing, of someone desperately gasping for breath brought the medic back to reality. While he'd been pacing, his feet had lead him to the heavy wooden door to his lord's private quarters. How strange.       "K-Kabu-to.....come in," came Orochimaru's voice from within the room. His voice was even more raspy than usual, as if he was having too much difficulty breathing even to speak properly. Kabuto entered quickly and shut the door behind him.

      Orochimaru was sitting up on the bed, propped up by several pillows. His normally glossy, well kempt black hair was hanging in his face, damp with sweat. "Heard you pacing out there," he said, trying his best to hide the tremors of pain and fever that wracked his body. "Why don't you just burst on in instead of lurking outside?" He shot Kabuto a particularly venomous glare.

     "I didn't mean to disturb you, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied carefully, "It is time for me to give you more medicine for the infection and change your bandages." As expected, Orochimaru scoffed in protest, "I don't need them. I'll do it myself!" He let out a feral sound between a hiss and a growl as Kabuto came closer, carrying bandages and salve. Kabuto proceeded without too much fear, though. An hour ago, he'd administered a mild sedative despite Orochimaru's threats. It should be kicking in soon, and if it didn't put him to sleep it would at least calm him long enough for Kabuto to treat him, and his lord was already showing some signs of fatigue.

     Gently, he unraveled the bandages with skilled hands, frowning when he noticed that the necrosis was starting to spread past his shoulders. Kabuto wondered if the infection was already claiming Orochimaru's lungs. It would explain why he was having such a hard time breathing. Golden serpentine eyes glared daggers at him through a curtain of night-black hair, though his superior said nothing. Despite his earlier sullenness and stubborn disposition, Orochimaru seemed to know that he needed Kabuto right now, that his presence, his protection was absolutely necessary. Perhaps it was the sedatives in his system, but he found himself relaxing under the medic's touch. Though he hated admitting it to himself, Orochimaru was actually touched by how Kabuto insisted on caring for him, even at his own expense. The only thought on on his mind as the world around him began to blur was  _why._

As Kabuto secured the bandages in place and prepared to leave, Orochimaru muttered something he couldn't quite make out. "Sir?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Mmm...stay here," Orochimaru whispered softly. Kabuto stared in confusion at his master, who was turned towards him, his eyes just barely open. It had to be the drugs in his system making him act this way. "Are you sure? He asked. Orochimaru nodded, vaguely gesturing for him to lie down. 

      _He must be losing his mind_ , Kabuto thought sadly, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving Orochimaru in this vulnerable state, knowing full well he could be dead by morning. He removed his shoes and laid down beside him, hoping the dying light of the flickering candles was enough to hide the fact that he was blushing, as well as the tears at the edges of his eyes that he had been struggling to keep back all day. He wanted more than anything to tell Orochimaru what was on his mind, about the feelings he'd kept secret since he was a boy. He wanted his lord to know someone actually cared for him and wasn't just using him as a tool to become stronger, but he couldn't say the words, not when Orochimaru was in this drug-addled state and needed rest. Instead, Kabuto closed his eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep, the steady breathing of the sleeping man beside him his only comfort.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this might be three chapters after all.

      Kabuto's eyes fluttered open as he shivered slightly. It was colder in the room than he remembered. He got out of bed as quietly as possible, planning to get more blankets for Orochimaru-sama, but noticed he was no longer there. Kabuto noticed that the blood stained robe Orochimaru had been wearing the other night lay crumpled at the foot of the bed. Was he finally feeling well enough to get dressed? He hoped so.

      Slipping his shoes back on, Kabuto checked the time on the large clock above the bed. Three A.M.? Not even Orochimaru got up this early. What the hell was he doing? After a minute, Kabuto woke up enough to notice the pitter-patter sound of the shower running from the adjoining bathroom. He entered, the door having been carelessly left halfway open, as if Orochimaru hadn't the strength to close it all the way. There were smears of dried blood on the doorknob.

     "Orochimaru-sama?" he asked, noticing how the room was not warm and humid as it should be, almost as if the hot water had run out. "How long have you been in here? You'll make yourself sicker." A low groan came from behind the curtain. There was just enough room for Kabuto to see the slender silhouette of his lord's body. He tried not to stare. "Why are you lurking out there again?" Orochimaru grumbled, "I was hoping to clean off the blood but I can't...move. Where is...Sasuke-kun?"

    Kabuto bit his lip, fear consuming him. He couldn't move? The infection would likely claim his life by the following night! "He's not here yet, Orochimaru-sama. Sir, you are on the verge of death. If you don't transfer soon.....you will die. Please....use me instead," he pleaded. For a moment the room was silent save for the droplets of water hitting the shower floor. "You know I can't do that, Kabuto," Orochimaru said. 

     Kabuto wasn't sure what possessed him, it was as if he was no longer in control of what he said or did. The awful words that he had held in so long were falling out of his mouth. "Please," he whispered, half hoping the sannin wouldn't hear him, "I.....love you.....I always have."

     There was another long silence as Orochimaru tried to process what his medic had just said. No one had ever told him such a thing, not Tsunade, not Jiraiya, even when the three of them had been closer than friends. He had often wondered if Kabuto cared for him, the way he attended to his every need, always so concerned about his well-being, but he had pushed the thought from his mind again and again.  It was probably no more than idolization, he told himself. No, just like every other soul in Otogakure Kabuto was most likely infatuated with his power, not him. And yet...and yet....even now, when he was at his lowest point, unable to even wash the dried blood from his body, Kabuto didn't turn on him. "Come in," he said quietly.

    Kabuto froze. Was this another one of his games, or some kind of punishment? Or was the secret he had just revealed about to be used against him in the worst possible way. Despite his misgivings, Kabuto began to undress, goosebumps dotting his skin as the cool air hit him. Some strange sensation rose in his stomach as he stepped behind the curtain, face burning scarlet. He wasn't sure if it was lust, anticipation, fear, or some mixture of the three.

    Orochimaru was leaning against the shower wall, his back to him. For that, Kabuto was thankful, for he could not see how much he was blushing, nor how his eyes lingered on Orochimaru's pale, toned body. Kabuto noticed that the water was stuck on cold, halfway rusted into place. He cautiously reached over his lords shoulder and gave the knob a good twist. In mere seconds the water warmed up, and Orochimaru had stopped shivering.

    "Kabuto I can't....wash it off," he choked, disgusted with himself that he had to ask someone to _bathe_ him. Kabuto, still utterly confused, noticed that the blood dripping from his lord's arms had somehow gotten all over him. Wordlessly, he took the washcloth hanging from the shower knob and began gently cleaning the dried blood from Orochimaru's neck and shoulders, supporting his back with the other arm. Kabuto lightly caressed his chest, as if in question.

      Orochimaru let out a gasp, surprised at the medic's boldness. "Is...is this alright?" Kabuto asked hesitantly. Orochimaru turned to smirk at him, "You think I'd let you in here after your little confession if it wasn't? Kabuto...I've....I've known for a while now." He leaned against Kabuto, their bodies pushed against each other, "I want you, Kabuto." Orochimaru pressed his mouth against Kabuto's, letting the tip of his tongue trace the shape of his lips. 

     The medic sighed, kissing him back eagerly as his hands began exploring Orochimaru's body, finally running over all the places he'd longed to touch. As his master's long tongue slipped down his throat, moving in and out, Kabuto was too lost in the pleasurable sensations to gag. Orochimaru wanted to touch him too, straining to move his heavy arms until he placed them on Kabuto's shoulders. "Aah, damn it, Kabuto," he breathed, pulling away, "I can't move." "Leave all of that to me," Kabuto panted, trailing his fingers down his toned stomach, "You don't have to be in control all the time." 

     His fingers found Orochimaru's length, brushing across the sensitive tip as he began stroking it. His lord groaned softly, thrusting into his hand. Somehow, despite his condition, Orochimaru still managed to be quite dominant, biting into the soft flesh of Kabuto's neck; kissing, sucking, licking. His long tongue snaked out of his mouth as he ran it down Kabuto's chest, lower and lower until it wrapped around his cock. He smirked deviously before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

      "Good God, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto moaned as his master bobbed his head back and forth, one hand weakly grasping his hips for support. He avoided thrusting into his mouth, not wanting to be too rough with Orochimaru, but it was so damn difficult! Kabuto faintly wondered how many others he had done this to, he was far too good at it. "I....ah! I think I'm going to cum, Orochimaru-sama!" Laughing cruelly, Orochimaru pulled back. "Mmm, then it's time we get to the good stuff isn't it?"

     "Kabuto, can you dull the pain in my hands for just an instant? I might need them for this." The medic nodded as his hands began to glow with green chakra as he lightly caressed his master's arms. This temporarily closed the wounds and dulled the pain, but unfortunately it only lasted for a few minutes. The moment he was done, Orochimaru stuck his fingers in Kabuto's mouth, moving them in and out. Kabuto blushed at the sudden invasion, his heart pounding even faster when Orochimaru grumbled something about not having enough lubricant. He removed his fingers, now covered in a thick coat of saliva, and traced the cleft of his ass until he found his entrance. 

   Noticing is right-hand man's nervousness, he raised an eyebrow as he began massaging the tight ring of muscle with two fingers. "Kabuto, are you a  _virgin_ , perchance?"


	3. Chapter 3

        Squirming and biting back another moan as Orochimaru slipped a finger inside him, Kabuto nodded in embarrassment. "That's quite surprising, you were so  _good_ with your hands earlier," Orochimaru whispered in his ear. He added another finger, and moved them about. He must have hit something very sensitive because Kabuto threw his head back and began moaning loudly. They were anything but moans of pain. He grinned devilishly, licking his lips, but fell back as a familiar jolt of pain went through both arms, making them limp once more. "Orochimaru-sama! Did it already wear off?" Kabuto asked in concern, catching his lord before his head struck the wall of the shower. Orochimaru nodded, burying his face in Kabuto's neck. "We can stop, you know," Kabuto said, brushing a lock of dark hair from his master's face. "No...Kabuto," he said, "I want this. If I can't find a vessel I might as well spend my last hours doing something pleasant. Go on."

      "Please don't say such things," he whispered, gasping as Orochimaru entered him slowly, allowing Kabuto to get used to his size. Orochimaru allowed himself to relax and lose himself to the sensations for a while. It had been ages since someone had touched him like this, the last time being a the result of he and his teammates drinking far too much. But Kabuto was so much different than Tsunade and Jiraiya, Orochimaru thought. He never once tried to change him, simply accepting him for the twisted man he was. That kind of support was exactly what he had always needed.

      For several minutes there was no sound but their bodies moving against each other in unison, all other things forgotten as they held each other, letting the warm water drip onto their skin. The silence was only punctuated by gasps and the occasional moan. Kabuto came with a shuddering sigh, but kept grinding his hips until Orochimaru reached his limit only minutes later, filling him with warmth and a fatigue that seeped into his very bones.

     Kabuto collapsed on top of his superior and laid his head against his bare chest. He listened to his heart pound, sometimes unevenly. "What did you mean when you said you couldn't use me?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru placed a light kiss behind his ear, "You already know." Kabuto stared into his amber eyes, cupping his face in his hands. "Sasuke won't be here for several days, sir. Please choose a vessel. If not me, then someone else. I can't stand the thought of losing you." Even as he said the words, he knew that they would fall on deaf ears. Orochimaru had to have the Sharingan, and he knew that not one person in Otogakure, not even his right-hand man, was strong enough to be his vessel.

      A soft knocking came from the door. Kabuto glared in the direction of the door. "Let me take care of this, my lord," he said, reluctantly removing himself from Orochimaru's embrace. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist, opening the door just a crack. Outside stood a white-haired boy by the name of Genyumaru, looking up at him fearfully. "I won," Genyumaru said flatly, "I killed them all." A wide, somewhat disturbing grin spread across Kabuto's face. The day before, he had pitted all of Orochimaru's prisoners against each other in hopes of finding a strong and worthy vessel in the victor. Neither of them had had much hope in this plan,  under the impression that every prisoner would die. Yet the white-haired boy didn't have a scratch on him! He was no Uchiha, and not nearly as strong as the late Kimimaro, but he would do. He would certainly do.

    Kabuto turned off the shower, helped Orochimaru to his feet, and handed him a clean bathrobe. Puzzled, he put it on as Kabuto patted his hair dry with another towel. "Who is is out there?" he asked. Kabuto smirked and adjusted his glasses, "The answer to all your problems, Orochimaru-sama."


End file.
